


Heartbroken Princess

by Yourgaybetch08



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Soulmates, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourgaybetch08/pseuds/Yourgaybetch08
Summary: Marinette is heartbroken after her breakup with Luka, luckily a kitty is ready to help make things better. What will happen after a night of comfort soon begins to open new troubles
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 20
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette opened the hatch to her loft bedroom -thankful her parents were out of town for the week- and unconsciously changed into her pyjamas, closed her curtains and curled into her bed. Only then did the whole situation come to her, Luka, the one person who knew all of her secrets (except for being ladybug of course) had left her, all because he thought the one secret she kept from him was more important than him and he also said something about her melody strumming to another persons tune, but she didn't understand what that meant. What she did understand though was he left and she knew he wasn't going to return again, thoughts of her friends leaving her for breaking up with Luka flashed in her mind, salty tears left her face a streaky mess, tears soon turned to body shaking sobs.  
"They're going to leave me Tikki, aren't they?" Marinette's voice was barely above a whisper but her kwami heard it all the same. "First Juleka, then Rose will surely follow, then Alex will leave too, then Alya will leave me to join the rest, Alya will tell Nino who'll tell Kim whose sure to tell Max then max wi-"  
"Marinette stop, you know your friends will never leave you, and you know they will certainly not gossip about your love life to the boys, be reasonable Marinette." Tikki stopped her owners spiraling before she made herself have a panic attack.  
Marinette listened to her kwami's words and gave a slight hum in agreement before she tightened the blanket around her and turned to face the wall (when did she put a blanket over herself?) she sighed before she allowed her tears to fall once more. Tikki saw this as the sign to go to the corner of the room Marinette set up as a little bedroom/hiding spot for her.

~~~~~~~

She wasn't sure how long she lay there and she couldn't bring herself to care, the bluenette was fine to lay in her blanket cocoon, cry and maybe scream into her pillow, but a consistent knocking on her roof? made her move to open the hatch which led to her balcony and to her surprise Chat Noir dropped down from the roof and landed gracefully on the floor.  
"Char Noir?" Her voice was raspy and faint and she knew she looked worse then she sounded.  
"The one and only," A smile graced his features until he turned around to talk to Marinette, "Princess," his voice went from cocky to full of concern in a matter of seconds yet his voice went to a gentle, quiet tone as he spoke "What happened? You're never normally like this, what's wrong?"

His question was met with silence as Marinette tried to find it in herself to talk to her partner. In the silence Chat Noir took this time to look at how unkept his princess looked; her hair has been removed from its normal two pony tails to a messy bun resting lazily at the bottom of her neck, her pajamas were crumpled and creased from the way she was lying down , her face was red and blotchy with two rows of white from where the tears had fallen, her eyes were swollen from the excessive amount of crying she had done and overall she looked like a wreck.

"You remember the boy I told you I was dating?" Marinette spoke, breaking the heavy silence, Chat nodded in response, "We broke up, he said I have a secret that was slowly becoming in-between us, and that I was playing a different persons melody or something like that, whenever he mentions my inner melody it never makes sense." She spoke quickly as hot tears began to fall again as she remembered the break up she had gone through several hours prior.  
She felt her knees become weak seconds before she fell forward and crashed into her partner, almost sending them toppling over if Chat Noir didn't steady himself, she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder as she cried once more. Chat Noir returned the embrace warmly before he picked her up with one arm as he climbed the ladder so he could settle them into the bed, he placed Marinette on the bed and re-wrapped her in the cocoon of blankets before sitting down next to her and embracing her in a hug one more. This reminded Adrien of how his mother used to comfort him after he had a nightmare when he was younger.

"Want to talk about it, princess?"  
"Not now kitty, just need a minute."  
Chat hummed in approval to her response, and Marinette buried her head into his stomach, in hopes of staying curled up with her kitty and staying away from the outside world for as long as possible, Adrien squeezed Marinette gently in what he hoped was a sign of comfort.  
"He was right you know" Mari had gotten sick of the silence and decided it was easier to let it all out now then bottle it all up and end up getting akumatized "I was his at first and my melody was for him and only him, but soon I-I think it be-began to play for..." Mari paused before she finished the sentence "not him. I told Luka that I was his but I think we both knew I would choose another deep down, below all the dates and stolen kisses I knew what would end up happening so when he asked about the secret I told him there wasn't one but he said my aura had gone from a pure blue to a black he knew I was scared to answer so he let it go but today he snapped and he said my tune was never his and it never really would be, so he told me when my aura was blue again then he would talk to me and I'm honestly scared. He was my friends brother for gods sake, I knew it would put a damper between the two of us but I haven't spoke to any of my friends since the breakup because I'm scared they'll never talk to me again." She paused to let her words sink in before she murmured to herself "That would let Lila win."  
Adrien heard the last part but didn't mention it, "Princess, who did come between the two of you?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just an innocent question and a murmured secret. How will Adrien react finding this out

Marinette knew that she had royally messed up, it was just an innocent question yet she couldn't answer because one too many secrets would be revealed, she tried to keep her confession cryptic but she knew that the black cat was bound to ask the one unanswerable question. She tensed in Chat Noir's embrace as she tried to curl into herself as much as possible but Chat Noirs tight grip kept her from squirming out of his grasp.

"Who came in-between you and Luka, Marinette?" Chat Noir was silently hoping it wasn't his alter ego because he would feel terrible knowing he was the reason a happy couple split up, he knew that Marinette used to have feelings for his model counter part but they were long gone, right?  
"That's a question I cant answer kitty I'm sorry if I told you now then I know I could never come back from it, I can't risk losing someone else because of my feelings again it would reveal too much if it happens it would never work out and it just just" she broke down as tears of guilt streamed down her face for the third time since Chat Noir has been with her.

She cried for a few more minutes whilst Chat combed his fingers through her hair and used his other hand to rub soothing circles on her back, soon enough her breaths began to even out as she eventually cried herself to sleep in the arms of one of Paris' superhero's , but the black cat didn't seem to mind he just kept running his fingers through the bluenettes hair seemingly lost in thought.

* * *

**_~~flashback~~_ **

_17:38_

_Adrien called his kwamii into his ring as he set out for his patrol, it was his week to patrol just incase an odd mugging took place or if an old lady needed help to cross the road it didn't matter, Adrien always loved his week to patrol because he knew he would always be able to get a free croissant or two from his favourite bakery around, the Dupain-Cheng's. He opened his window and jumped out as he extended his baton so he could vault across the streets of Paris , he travelled to the Louvre then to his school (Collège Françoise Dupont) then he looped back around to his house, he continued leaping from rooftop to rooftop for another 3 hours until he went to Marinette's place knowing that her parents were away he knocked on her balcony window since the bakery would be closed till they came home. He put on his best cocky smile as he knocked on the trapdoor he knew was on the balcony floor, when his purrincess didn't answer straight away as she normally did, he knocked again in an uncoordinated yet repetitive rhythm, he kept knocking until he heard the latch click before the hatch opened. Since he was feeling extra dramatic in that moment he flipped down onto Mari' s floor and was about to supply a quick witted quip until he heard the raspy voice of his princess from behind him as he turned around to make sure his just a friend was alright, worry filled him as she collapsed into his arms and started to cry, His mind started to race as she explained the whole Luka situation it especially went into overdrive when she said she might have had feelings for another dude. A thousand thoughts raced in his mind_

_’It can’t be me? Her crush on me was like forever ago? A boy in our class maybe? No too obvious. It must be one heck of a secret if it made Luka snap, I mean he’s LUKA for crying out loud he’s like the chillest dude ever!’  
  
_

_Even with his thoughts going crazy, he still kept running his fingers through Marinettes hair until the poor girl ended up crying herself to sleep._

**_~~end flashback~~  
_ **

* * *

”What are you hiding princess?” The Chat got no response from the slumbering girl, as his voice came and went with a whisper.   
  


He stayed up rethinking all of what Marinette told him, ‘and what was that she said about letting Lila win?’ He asked himself. Deciding he’d investigate at school he let himself relax as he focused on his padded fingers getting lost in the mass of blue hair beneath them.

He stayed in his position as Marinettes protector until he glanced and looked at the time it was just after 4 in the morning and he still hadn’t gone home and slept yet, so with cat like grace he slipped out of Marinettes arm that was slung sleepily over his waist. Just as he was about to open the hatch to leave he heard Marinette stir a little in her sleep.

”Kitty?” It was more of sleep talking then a general question.

”You’ll see me again soon princess, I’ll fix this I promise.” And with that he opened the hatch and ran in the night.  
  
By the time he got home it was nearly 5 in the morning, whispering his de transformation words he gave Plagg a block of cheese and let his kwamii rest, he went and put on his pyjamas, quickly sorted his school bag out for the morning, and climbed into the queen size bed on the back wall of his room. With a sigh, he pulled the comforter around himself tighter as he let himself fall into a restless slumber.

* * *

Adrien woke by his alarm at 6:30 and was ready for school for 7:10, this wasn’t anything unusual considering his bodyguard was ready to take him to school for 7:25, it took him around 30 minutes to get to school which he was thankful for considering most kids don’t come in until around 8:20. A few kids were at school already so with a quick ‘thank you’ to his bodyguard he exited the car and walked to his form room, Adrien was thankful no one else was in his class yet so he took his few minutes of peace planning on how to confront Lila about the things she has said to his princess. Well when he wasn't Chat Noir he couldn't really call her his princess could he? He had gotten used to teasing Mari when he was Chat Noir it sort of stuck with him, luckily whenever they spoke he never called her princess because wouldn't that cause some problems.

The boy had about 10 minutes of alone time before a few more people started to filter through the door, Lila included...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just incase the chapter summary didn’t make sense the ‘murmured secret’ was Adrien thinking about what Marinette said about letting Lila win  
> Sorry if this chapter seems very time based, it’s just helping me get to the main plot of this faster  
> I’m not sure if they call them form rooms in France so for the purpose of this story they will be called that bc I can  
> thank you for reading the next chapter should be up soon -C


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protective Adrien Protective Adrien Protective Adrien Protective Adrien

If looks could kill Lila Rossi would have died within seconds of walking into the classroom. Adrien felt a hot sort of anger rise in his stomach, the anger he felt was hot and blinding, he didn’t register he was nearly at the back of the classroom ready to talk to (cuss out) Lila. Quickly snapping out of his daze he mentally weighed his bearings, he had facts were as Lila had half of the class brainwashed into thinking she was all high and mighty, well he could-

“Hey Adrien, come here a sec!” He was jolted out of his thoughts by the brunette sitting at the back started to wave him over, Adrien being as nice as he is walked over and lent on the table Lila was still at, “I was just telling everyone about how you said you’re going to let me join in one of your photo shoots next week!”

The small group of 5 surrounding Lila looked him expectantly. The group contained Alex, Kim, Max, Ivan and Mylene ”Excuse me Lila but I have never once invited you to a photo shoot, but what I do remember happening is you crashing one of my shoots and refusing to leave until you were in the photo shoot and saying you would crash each one until you were in one of my model magazines. Ring any bells?” Adrienne voice wasn’t filled with venom like one would expect, no, it was actually scarily passive aggressive.

” No I don’t remember that Adrien it must be because of my amnesia and my Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia.”

” Max feel free to correct me if I’m wrong but amnesia means you loose all of you memories and Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia is ironically the fear of long words” Adrien really wasn’t in the mood for Lila’s antics right now, yet he was maintaining eye contact with the liar in question.

After a short, calculating pause Max spoke up, “It appears that Adrien is correct, care to explain Lila?” All eyes were on her now.

She quivered her bottom lip as she hid her head in the desk Adrien was currently leaning on, then the sound of muffled sobs came from behind her hands from the position she was sat at.

”I’m sorry my Tinnitus must be acting up, I went to the doctor the other day and I might have heard the wrong thing, I’m sorry.” She made her sobs louder, she was either bad at acting or an attention seeker, probably both.

Either way the small crowd around her shared a sympathetic look before making sure the girl was feeling alright, as soon as the crowd started to rush to her aid she was 'magically' feeling better.

"Lila can I speak to you outside a minute." Adrien's voice was stone and left no room for argument, when Lila's new found group of disciples tried to walk with her Adrien was quick to add, "Alone." He have his classmates a stare that they had never seen him have before, he was usually so friendly this made his classmates wonder what was really going on.

With a gulp Lila abandoned her little 'posse' so she could follow the angry looking model to the back of the building, when she was sure they were out of earshot Lila finally spoke, "What the hell Adrien! Why did you try to embarrass me like that!" Her voice was a loud, shrill that irritated the blonde next to her.

"I've told you Lila I'm not getting involved with your lies" His voice was scarily calm, a stark contrast to how it had been no less then 5 minutes ago, they came to a stop in an isolated alleyway just behind the school, "For now though that's not what I want to talk about, what I do want to talk about is the way you've been treating the pr- the way you've treated Marinette. I don't have the full story so I want it. Now"

Lila let out a loud scoff as soon as Adrien had finished speaking, " What did you nearly call her then? The what?" Lila gave a quick gasp as she got an idea, "You don't like her do you? Oh you're only, what, 5 months too late to return them. She's off with the emo girls freak of a brother."

that angry feeling came back to Adrien again, so he did what any any angry, hormonal, teenage boy would do. Punch a brick wall. Instead of bruising his knuckles like he thought he would, he actually made a fairly big hole in the side of whatever wall he just punched. He glared at Lila trying his best not to bash her head into the brick wall repeatedly. When she took a step forward ready to manipulate, lie, or whatever it is she does, she recoiled back.

'was that in fear or disgust?' Adrien asked himself

What Lila said next really confused him, "I'll tell you anything, just please don't hurt me."

"What? Just tell me what you've told Marinette that would have affected her especially anything involving her friends."

"I told her th-that I would take all he-her friends and she woul-would be all alone, a-and that you would be all min-mine." Lila was slowing trying to back away from Adrien, but he grabbed her wrist in a vice like grip, his eyes still not leaving hers, his grip getting ever so tighter. "OW! Adrien stop you're hurting me!"

his stare wavered a little before it came back the burning rage he felt cooling tiny bit ,his grip loosened slightly so it wouldn't hurt but strong enough she couldn't get away, "You threatened the princess and involved me in her hurt, I don't take lightly to things like that now I strongly suggest you go home before I do something I probably wont regret" the threat was clear and Lila didn't waste anytime running away but before she could get away Adrien called out "Tell anyone about this I will not regret anything." His voice was calm sounding but it was laced with seething pent up rage.

After a very quick nod of approval, Lila scurried home as fast as her legs could carry her. Once Adrien was sure no one was around he pulled one of his jacket lapels forward and let Plagg come out from his daytime hiding spot.

"Wow, kid, I didn't know you had that in-"Plagg's eyes widened before he could finish his sentence as he finally made eye contact with his owner "Kid what happened to your eyes?" his voice was very concerned, which scared the teenager considering his kwamii was never serious.

Adrien pulled his phone out of his pocked and opened his camera, he nearly dropped his phone out of sheer shock.

"My eyes they're-they're" He couldn't even finish his sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't come at me if I got the meaning of any of Lila's 'illnesses' wrong, I'm not a doctor :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His eyes?

He had cat eyes. Slitted cat eyes. There was nothing else to it.

"I am screwed." To say Adrien was panicking was an understatement, we was on the edge of hysterics.

"Kid?" Plaggs voice was cautious, "Calm down, can't have an akumatised superhero running around Paris now can we?" The question was rhetorical but was also a waring to 'calm down before we have a problem on our hands'. Plagg may be selfish sometimes but he still has feelings and quite frankly he has gotten pretty attached to his owner, and not just because he gives him nice cheese, (but he would never admit that out loud). 

Adrien took some exaggerated breath's, before his panicking could go any further, he knew a thing or two about how bad panic attacks could be and, honestly, he didn't really want to experience one. After taking a few minutes to ground himself, he lifted himself off of the ground

 _'When did I sit down?'_ he asked himself mentally.

When he was steadily stood up he lent against the wall he punched minutes prior, he knew what was happening but it still confused him because he felt like it wasn't him in control of what was going on, this was something different. Something seemingly predatory took over.

"You're alright kid, deep breaths"

The model reached inside his bag and pulled out a pair of sunglasses (because who knows when the weather might change or if you have a growing black eye from fighting). He adjusted the glasses so they sat on his face comfortably and fully hid his eyes. Sucking in a deep breath he let Plagg hide in his bag for the day as he made his way back to class.

Adrien arrived in class seconds before Ms. Bustier took the register, he made his way to his seat and slumped down his current mannerism was a stark contrast to how he normally was. He was always one to have straight posture where ever he went even if he was sitting down so this caught the eye of his bestfriend.

"Dude, what's up with the glasses?" The confused voice from next to him said, "And why are you late? you're normally here like 30 minutes early" the voiced was now a hushed whisper since Ms. Bustier gave the two a stern look.

"I have a migraine," It was still half the true all the emotions and new eyes had given him a really big headache, "I had an issue I needed to sort out." It was a short answer yet clear he was not going to share any more information.

He glanced around the classroom hoping to see Marinette yet her seat stood vacant, giving out a quiet sigh he rubbed his temples wishing the headache he had to go away. He could always ask Nathalie to come pick him up but he knew he wouldn't get a minute alone if she thought he was sick, yet it was his only way to get away from everyone and calm this headache down.

* * *

After first lesson, Adrien's year had their break so he took this as his chance to go to the bathroom and call Nathalie. Opening his phone and dialing the familiar number, it rang twice before she answered.

"Adrien? Are you alright?" Her voice was worried and Adrien was getting annoyed about how many people were worrying lately.

"I'm fine Nathalie, could you send someone to pick me up? I'm getting a migraine and I can't focus." He didn't like lying to Nathalie she was like a second mother to him yet he couldn't exactly tell her that he was the superhero of Paris and he thinks his miraculous is acting up resulting in him having cat eyes now could he?

"A migraine? You looked fine this morning"

"All the noise in school has just gave me a headache, please Nathalie." A beat of silence as tapping could be heard on the other line.

"Your bodyguard will be at your school in 15 minutes."

"Thank you Nathalie" Adrien brightened knowing he could be alone for a few hours.

"You're welcome Adrien." Then the line went silent as she hung up the phone

Adrien had barely walked out of the bathroom before he heard the words he grew to hate, "Adrikins!! Where were you this morning? I needed to double my fabulous scale just so people would forget you weren't there!"

"I thought you'd liked being the center of attention" That feeling of anger came again, this time it was weaker but still enough to cloud his mind temporarily, his words held a bit more venom then usual.

"Duh, I love having all the attention on me but," She dropped her voice down to what Adrien thought was meant to be sultry, "I love everyone looking at the two of us together, so they know that we were made for each other."

"Chloe," He was using his sickly sweet voice for like the fourth time that day and it wasn't even 10:30 yet, "you have 5 seconds to get out of my face before I backhand you down a flight of stairs."

"Excuse me? What makes YOU think you can talk to ME like that?" Chloe wasn't scared of Adrien's threat, she knew it was bound to be empty words.

"Oh lets start off at the top of the list shall we: you bully people into getting what you want, you don't have any proper friends of your own so you pick apart other friend groups, you cant latch onto the fact that no one here likes you not even Sabrina you bully her to stay as you loyal 'assistant', you pick on Marinette because her family actually loves her, and you treat everyone around you like nothing but crap."

At some point into Adrien's rant a crowd started to form around the mayors daughter and the fashion designers son and, as if on cue, they all gasped at the end of Adrien's speech.

"That is not true! Sabrina," she turned and looked at the one girl who she thought of as a friend, "tell me that's not true." Chloe was close to tears.

"Of course not Chloe you're like a big sister to me"

"Ha see Adrien I do have a friend!"

Adrien rolled his eyes at Chloe's childish taunts, _'why did she pick today to be annoying?'_ He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, focusing on the way he felt his lungs expand other then the blonde in front of him, everyone seemed to be extra annoying today. Sighing in annoyance he knew only one way to get the attention off him until his bodyguard came, "Chloe?"

"What?"

"Key lime pie." This made the surrounding group look at the two with various looks of confusion.

Chloe's eyes widened in a sudden understanding, "And why are you all staring? I know in fabulous but who said you could stare for this long? Shoo, all off you shoo!"

The crowd was still confused but all decided to go away not wanted to anger the blonde, once Chloe was sure no one was eavesdropping on the conversation she finally spoke again.

"How many slices?"

"All 4."

"Is someone coming for you?"

"Yeah in about 10 minutes."

"What happened to make it a key lime pie day?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Adrien gave out a breathy laugh at the irony of it all, the girl who he was just arguing with was now helping him.

"Is the key lime pie the reason you said all that," She gave an awkward cough, " stuff?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. Now do want me to stay with you or should I go talk to my adoring fans?" Her words and actions were playful when she talked, so any onlookers got a real shock when they saw the schools 'Ice Queen' being nice.

"I can survive on my own unless someone tries to talk to me again because people are being extra pushy with their questions this morning."

Chloe knew how bad 4 slice Key lime pie days could be so gave him a quick hug and went to sort out the crowd, whilst Adrien walked outside the gate and waited. He knew he shouldn't have called on key lime pie to get out of that but it was true. Key lime pie was a secret language between Chloe and Adrien, there were multiple different pies, Cherry meaning secrets, Apple meaning surprises, Blueberry meaning good days, and Key lime meaning bad/sick days. They said that each pie had 4 slices and the more slices the bigger the meaning. It was their hidden code to use in public spaces.

Relishing in his moment alone he closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh, he readjusted his sunglasses (secretly thankful he didn't get told to take them off) and sat down on one of the steps as he waited to get picked up. About 5 more minutes passed until he saw the familiar car pull up, "Thank God" he mumbled to himself as he ventured down the steps. He opened the door behind the driver as his eyes widened in shock at the people who were also in the back seat.

"What are you doing here?"


	5. Car Journey Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also for the sake of the story Adrien is 17 and Marinette is 16

"Why are you here?" Adrien repeated his question, this time that blinding anger was starting to come back.

"I had an invite." was the only response he got, "Are you going to get in this car or not? Choose quick you're letting the heat out."

"Its summer." Adrien deadpanned back, "You'll live."

"That's no way to treat a guest now is there. Now come inside and we'll have a chat."

Sighing Adrien climbed into the car but sat in the seat furthest away from the unwanted visitor, they we're starting to give him a headache.

"I'm in the car, so what do you want?"

"Oh Adrien you're not asking the questions here."

Before Adrien answered he lent forward to talk to his bodyguard, who was now his designated driver, "Did Nathalie clear her to be here?"

A short nod was the only answer he got before the car started moving, his body guard really did not like talking.

"Fine then, what answers do you want then, Lila."

"Straight to the point Adrien, never thought id see the day."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nu-uh I'm asking the questions remember, so what I want to know is what happened to your eyes during our 'talk' before." She put the word talk in mock quotation marks to say that it wasn't as much as a talk as it was a threat.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I think you do know and as a liar myself I don't think its a very good idea to lie to me, now answer the question."

"I'm not lying, i dont know what you are on about my eyes are the same as they've always been, green."

"Take off the sunglasses." 

"I'm sorry but did you try and give me a command?" Adrien asked an incredulous look on his face. "You are in no place to give me commands so if asking questions about my eyes is all you came here for i suggest you get out my car."

"This is not your car its your fathers actually and no i will not get out of this car until I get answers." Lila was starting to get mad she always got what she wanted, and she wants answers.

Adrien lent forward to his body guard again and whispered something and the car started to change directions.

"This is my car it was a present for my 17th birthday so i can actually control where it goes and who is in it, and since i dont know what your taking about you wont be getting any answers."

"Fine thern have it your way, i guess ill just ask your precious 'princess' then shall I?" this was the wrong thing to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how long it took me to update, I fully forgot I was writing this, part 2 should be up soon  
> Sorry about how short this is


	6. Car Journey Part 2

"What did you just say to me?" The question was slow and dragged out in a way that would send chills down a mans spine

"Are you losing your hearing as well as your dignity now Adrien, I said I guess ill just ask your precious 'princess' then shall I?"

"You don't get to call her that and you wouldn't even know who she is-"

"When you were threatening me behind the school about Marinette you called her 'the princess' I'm a liar not stupid, now are you going to answer my questions or am I needing to ask her myself" She deadpanned

"I don't need to answer to you and now you have threatened me, invaded my personal car and send threats to the ones I care about-"

Lila interrupted Adrien again "More like the one you care about"

"And you have interrupted me two times in the last four minutes, I'm now going to ask you one more time to leave my car." the car rolled to a stop outside of Lila's house

"I refuse to leave this car until you give me answers."

"Fine you want facts I'll give you one stay away from the princess otherwise" he grabbed Lilas right wrist (the one he had hold of behind the school) and gestured to it, "this will look like child's play, so get out of my car and leave the princess alone"

Lila twisted her arm out of Adrien's grip, accidentally knocking his sunglasses off in the process, revealing his cat eyes, "Happy now?" he asked

"You're a freak Adrien, and soon everyone will know, try and get another modeling gig when they see what you really are." Smugness was practically dripping in her tone

Laughter. Adrien starting laughing, he laughed for a minute and when he sobered himself up enough to make a sentence he simply said, "You really think you're the first person who tried to get me out of the modeling business ,oh no, if you want to join the queue." All traces of laughter left his voice "Now get out of my car"

Lila was still refusing to leave without answers, Adrien sighed and lent towards his bodyguard again and whispered something.

"What you changing the cars direction again?" Lila scoffed 

"More like you're finally leaving me alone." He put his sunglasses back on as his bodyguard exited the car and went to the door behind the passenger seat.

The door opened and Lila was forcibly removed from the car and as soon as she was on the ground again she tried to climb back into car shouting about getting her answers eventually, after a minute or two of struggling she finally relented and stomped into her apartment building.

"Thank you for that, you're the best bodyguard ever" Adrien said when his bodyguard reentered the car, all he got was a slight hum in reply

The car once again started moving so Adrien rested his head against the window watching the ever changing scenery Paris provided, he soon found himself dozing off, he could always overthink later but right now he had a splitting headache he blamed the cat eyes wishing he could sleep and they'd disappear.

soon enough he was shaken awake by his bodyguard 20 or so minutes later and was directed to his room, when he got there he faceplanted his pillow and fell back asleep for a little while longer, he was awoken around 2:45 by the device ladybug had given him (before she went to New York) buzzing on his bedside table, he grabbed his phone and saw that there were no akuma sightings so he was slightly confused but transformed and headed towards the balcony at the top of the Eiffel Tower, where he was greeted by the familiar sight of his crime fighting partner.

"Hey M'Ladybug, what's up I got the buzzy message thing." He shook his head to get some hair out of his eyes

"Just wanted to see you silly kitty" She giggled at his cat-like antics

"Are you finally admitting the fact I've caught your heart or the fact you cant stop thinking about me?" He teased

"Oh Gods no, your ego does not need boosting anymore. I just wanted to spend sometime with my best feline friend is that so wrong?" She teased back

"Considering you have told me on multiple occasions you wouldn't call me your best friend even if your life depended on it I'm going to have to stick with a hard yes." He laughed "so are you going to confess your undying love yet or do I need to keep on dreaming" He went to lean on the railing next to ladybug but resulted in falling into the bug in question sending them both onto the balcony floor, "Oh look your already-"

"Finish that sentence and I will snap your arm" She was smiling but the threat was there

"Fine fine you're just mad you're not on top." he teased as he stood up 

Ladybugs face got shaded in a light blush as she tried to make a quip back but only managed to sputter out a few words whist she was standing up

"Ladybug.exe has stopped working" Chat laughed, "Wait," A giant grin spread across his face "Are you blushing?"

"I AM NOT BLUSHING CHAT NOIR" Ladybug shrieked "STOP LAUGHING"

This only made him laugh harder "You love me really."

She finally saw the humor in the situation and joined in with laughing "yeah I do" she whispered

"What was that LB?"

"I said in your dreams kitty" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whatdidshesayyy?????  
> I had fun writing this hope you enjoyed it  
> Comments and criticism are welcome- C

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone has any ideas for this fic, please comment- C


End file.
